Rivalidad Fraternal
by twin
Summary: ¿Que es lo que sucede cuando a dos hermanos les gusta la misma persona? Es lo Kanon y Saga nos van a responder en esta historia. PORFAVOR MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!


***O.K. esta historia la dedico a mi hermana gemela que fue quien me dio la idea de escribir este fic. Y a ella le vino de toda la gente que siempre nos hace la misma pregunta: ¿Nunca les ha gustado el mismo muchacho? Y bueno ahí esta todo lo que puede ocurrir de una simple pregunta y una mente sin nada que hacer. Espero que les guste. Por favor digan que les ha parecido****  
  
Era una mañana fresca en Grecia, el sol brillaba sobre el mar dejando ver esos hermosos destellos de luz que tanto gustan. Eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y la suave brisa marina acariciaba la suavemente la piel de Saga que se encontraba descansando en sobre la arena, el color rojo que sus mejillas habían adquirido después de buen rato bajo el sol contrastaba con el color azul de sus ojos. Tenia puestos los pies descalzos a la orilla del mar y la espuma acariciaba sus pies mientras el ir y venir de las olas lo relajaba. De repente alguien lo llama .  
  
-Saga! ¿Qué haces ah?!- grito Aioros, el joven de cabello café tenia una sonrisa en su rostro; lo acompañaba Shura y se encontraban a la orilla de un acantilado que daba a la playa.  
  
-Ahh.. hola amigos!-dijo Saga cubriéndose un poco los ojos por que los rayos del sol le impedían ver bien.  
  
-Vamos a Rodorio, el patriarca quiere que veamos si de nuevo han causado estragos los soldados, vienes?- dijo Shura inclinándose hacia el vacío.  
  
-mmm, no lo se- contestó  
  
-Anda vamos, no seas necio- replicó Aioros  
  
-Después de hacer nuestros deberes podemos ir por ahí a divertirnos-sugirió Shura.  
  
La idea de tener un poco de diversión termino por convencerle .-Esta bien, vamos- contestó mientras se ponía de pie. -Apresúrate- decía Aioros mientras le extendía su mano derecha. Saga subió por el risco hasta llegar con sus compañeros.  
  
-Bien partamos-dijo Shura poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus compañeros.  
  
Por otra parte en un pequeño callejón de Rodorio que se encontraba a pocas calles del puerto se escuchaba un barullo.  
  
-Ultima oportunidad para hacer sus apuestas señores-avisaba un hombre, mientras la multitud intentaba ver el espectáculo.  
  
-Toma esto!!-grito un joven con aspecto pandillero, que se encontraba luchando contra un encapuchado. Este último era bastante hábil, esquivó todos los golpes y tomó del brazo por sorpresa al joven, hasta hacerlo caer sobre sus rodillas por el dolor.  
  
-Ya veraz, cuando.. Ahh!- gimió el joven, pero el encapuchado no lo soltaba a pesar de las suplicas del publico femenino, hasta que el joven grito: -Me doy!!.  
  
-Y el ganador es el encapuchado!!-anuncio el hombre del principio.  
  
-He ganado, dame mi parte-exigió el misterioso personaje.  
  
-¿No te interesa hacer un trato conmigo?-le pregunto el hombre.  
  
-No, yo trabajo solo- y tomando lo que le correspondía se retiro.  
  
En el mercado de Rodorio, los tres jóvenes guerreros acababan de hacer el reporte para el patriarca, y se encontraban sentados descansando sobre el primer escalón de un el pórtico de una vieja casa.  
  
-¡Que calor tan infernal esta haciendo!- se quejó Shura  
  
-Quizá podamos pedirle un poco de agua a la Sra. Que vive en la casa.- se puso de pie y tocó la puerta, una anciana de alrededor de 80 años abrió la puerta, vestía un una especie de bata con delantal y una pañoleta en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Si?- pregunto la anciana.  
  
-Disculpe la molestia Sra. ¿Pero nos podría dar un poco de agua?  
  
-Claro respondió la anciana, pasa muchacho- y Aioros acompaño a la anciana al interior de la casa. Mientras Shura conversaba con Saga.  
  
-El otro día conversaba con Aioros de cuan hermosa es esta época del año; ¿Tu crees eso de que es en primavera cuando los animales y personas se enamoran mas fácilmente?-preguntó Shura volteando a ver con cara interés a Saga.  
  
-Tonterías Shura, eso no depende de la época del año ni nada por el estilo- contestó mientras miraba el cielo, de repente se escucha un grito.  
  
-Moka!!!! Vuelve acá!!.  
  
Shura y Saga voltearon a su derecha y ven a un pequeño perro Scottish Terrier negro (como el popular perrito de la marca Ferrioni) que mas bien parecía color café por lo sucio que estaba e iba directo hacia ellos. En un instante Shura se puso de pie y subió al tercer escalón del pórtico, pero Saga que sólo había logrado ponerse de pie a medias cuando el perro ya había saltado sobre él.  
  
-Ahhh!!! Aléjate de mi perro- gritó Saga mientras el perro le lamía la cara, pero en ese momento Saga perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás con todo y perro encima.  
  
-Muchas gracias Sra. No sabe cuanto se lo agradecerán mis amigos, ellos están más sedientos que yo.- decía Aioros que venía saliendo de la casa con una charola con vasos con agua, pero en eso Saga chocó con él y Aioros soltó la charola sobre Saga.  
  
-Esta fría!!! Gritó Saga!!.- mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con el perro hecho lodo sobre su pecho.  
  
-Saga!! El aguaa!! ¿Qué te sucede porqué te lanzas sobre mí? Dijo- Aioros con cara de preocupación.  
  
-Ajajajaajaja!!!- Shura estaba en el suelo también pero de la risa, no podía ponerse de pie.  
  
-Oh! por Dios! Estas bien? Moka déjalo, ven.-dijo una voz femenina, al parecer era la dueña del perro.  
  
-Mira lo que haz hecho perro estu..!!!!- Saga se quedó a medias cuando vio a la chica. Era de estatura mediana, piel blanca, ojos color dorado y su cabello lacio sujetado en una trenza era de color bronce (es decir con un tono rojizo) a Saga le pareció una musa; llevaba puesto un vestido holgado y un delantal parecido al de la anciana que los estaba atendiendo.  
  
-Cuanto lo siento.¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?-dijo la chica, mientras sujetaba al perro de la correa que colgaba de su collar.  
  
-Ehhh.este. .-Saga tardó en reaccionar- estoy bien.- contestó mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba su rostro con su hombro derecho.  
  
-Por lo menos déjame limpiarte el rostro- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él y le limpiaba el rostro con el delantal.  
  
Shura estaba impresionado por la belleza de la chica, y se quedó con la boca abierta (si al estilo la mascara cuando va al coco bongo) cuando vio lo que ella estaba haciendo.  
  
-No, pero te vas a ensuciar.- le dijo Saga.  
  
-No importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- le contestó la chica.  
  
*** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada*** ***Por favor digan que les ha parecido la historia. Cualquier jitomatazo, golpe o algo por el estilo escriban a : kory_polla@hotmail.com y si en el subject escriben Review se los agradeceré .*** 


End file.
